


When Things Change

by Josh89



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: AU, early Season 7. Hotchner finally decides to tell Emily how he really feels about her.





	When Things Change

-Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner-  
“I’m in love with Emily”.  
This announcement was met with nods from the other three members of the BAU that Aaron Hotchner was currently speaking with. Definitely not the reaction he had been expecting. “You guys knew that I had feelings for her? How did you find out?”  
“We’re FBI. It’s pretty much our job to know these kinds of things” Derek Morgan said simply, with Reid nodding in agreement.  
David Rossi, the unit’s Senior Agent, coughed slightly. “Hotch; you have to tell her how you feel”.  
The unit chief listened to what the others had to say as he pressed a couple of fingers to his forehead in an attempt to ease the headache that had been bothering him practically ever since somewhere around halfway through their most recent case. They had only returned to DC a few hours before, after wrapping up the investigation of the Travis James case in Kansas, and he was exhausted. But some things were more important than headaches or exhaustion. “You need to tell her, Hotch. Before she leaves again” Morgan advised.  
Aaron exhaled grimly before turning his attention to the agent sitting to his right. “I know I have to tell her, guys. And believe me, there’s nothing I would like more than to tell her. But what if it doesn’t work out? Things will get even more awkward between the two of us than when they were between her and Reid when she returned after pretending to be dead. And things were awkward then”.   
“Hotch; you were in on that the whole time. You and JJ were the ones that helped her to fake her death” Morgan calmly pointed out.   
“If you tell her how you feel, and she doesn’t return your feelings, then you’ll feel at least a little better than if you never found the courage to tell her” Rossi commented.  
“’Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all” Reid added.  
Glancing over the small table that the four agents sat at towards the younger man, who also happened to be one of the youngest people currently working in the BAU, Aaron gave him a slight smile. “All three of you make excellent points, and I guess you’re right after all. I just need to tell her. To get it out of my system while she’s still around, while I have the chance”.  
Grabbing his jacket, which he had slung over his chair as he sat down, the Unit Chief stood. “Alright, I suppose I had better go find her. Wish me luck”.  
He turned and strode away from the table to a chorus of ‘Good Lucks’ as the three agents behind him gave each other a knowing grin. Things were turning out to be quite interesting this year after all…  
-Emily Prentiss-  
Emily slumped back against her desk, sighing audibly. JJ, who was about to leave to go check on her son, turned and looked back at her friend and co-worker. “Is everything alright, Emily?”  
The young woman shook her head. “I love him, JJ”.  
“Who? Hotch?”  
“Yeah…”  
JJ smiled, nodding. “I know. I’ve seen the way you look at him when he’s not watching you. It’s damn obvious that you’re in love with him”.  
“Wait… you know? Why didn’t you say anything?”  
The profiler shrugged. “I was waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to tell me”.  
“Who else knows?”  
Another shrug. “I know Garcia does. The others probably don’t. At least I don’t think they know”.  
Emily sighed again. “What should I do? Do I tell him how I feel about him?”  
“I think you should, yeah. You definitely owe him that much”.  
“You know what… You’re right, I do owe him that much. Wish me luck”.  
“Good luck”.  
Within moments, Emily had left to find Hotchner, leaving JJ, who had been standing there, waiting for her to walk away, to smirk as she started to walk in the same direction. This was a development that she was going to have to see for herself…  
-Aaron Hotchner-  
It hadn’t taken long for him to find Emily. In fact, it would have taken him longer, except for the fact that he just so happened to run into her the very first place that he looked for her. Which was, of course, near the elevators. “Emily, do you have a moment?” he queried.  
She looked up, meeting his eyes. “Well, I have to wait for the elevator, so… yeah, of course. What do you need?”  
“I have to tell you something important”.  
She looked embarrassed. “Actually, I have something important to say as well”.  
“You want to go first?”  
Emily shook her head. “No. You asked to talk to me first, you go first”.  
“I love you”.  
She allowed herself barely a second to register what he had just said before kissing him passionately, muttering something as her lips entwined with his. As they finally pulled apart, he frowned at her. “What was that you said?”  
She merely laughed. “I said “I love you too””.  
The sound of clapping came from nearby, and the two of them turned in unison, only to see the rest of their co-workers watching them, every single one of them nodding with approval.  
"It's about time".

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set during Season 7, after Emily's return to the team but before Aaron Hotchner meets Beth. So yeah, it's AU (as said in the summary).


End file.
